


Clever Little Foxes

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Future Fic, Kitsune, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Stiles wasn't the only one to be possessed by a kitsune spirit, and having the other foxes to rely on is what allowed them all to escape alive.





	Clever Little Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this ended up being a bit cheesy, but I wanted to look at this lighter au possibility, and was inspired by a purely happy post by a friend!

_ “What the hell is happening to us?” _

* * *

 

_ “There are 13 kinds of kitsune. Celestial, wild, ocean, thunder. But there is one, a dark kitsune. They call it void, or nogitsune. A kumicho  ... If there is a nogitsune among you , let the oni destroy it. Even if it is your own daughter.” _

* * *

 

By sacrificing themselves to the Nemeton to save their parents, Scott, Stiles, and Allison were risking everything - not just their lives, but their sanity. A door was opened in their minds, according to Deaton.

Twin nogitsune were waiting beyond the veil of darkness, and they took up residence in Allison and Stiles’ minds. The pain endured by both throughout their lifetimes made them angry, scared children, and the nogitsune cherished those negative feelings. Chaos and strife were what they fed on, but they didn’t anticipate how outgunned they were. A nine-hundred year-old kitsune lay in wait, her offspring just beginning to blossom, and the twins pulled out all they had to hold on to what they had become. But nothing could quite match the bond that comes from love and hope, from friends and lovers coming together to save and protect the ones they care about most.

The shugendo scroll had simply stated that the only way to exorcise a nogitsune was to change the body of the host, and that’s just what the pack set out to do. At their weakest, paralyzed by the kanima venom Deaton had at his disposal, Scott begrudgingly gave both Allison and Stiles the bite. Murder was in their eyes, and Scott clung to the hope that their expressions meant the plan would work.

Surprising all parties, it did - but not how anyone expected.

It turns out that changing the body of a host being possessed by a nogitsune does not simply kill the kitsune within. Instead, it pacifies it, leaving a fox spirit behind. It took a few weeks for the pack to realize what had happened, though.

Things had returned to normal in Beacon Hills, at least by the town’s standards. The pack was still together, the nogitsune spirits taken care of before anything lethal could occur. The coach was still wary of Stiles from the arrow to the chest he’d received, but that wasn’t an entirely new feeling, seeing as Stiles had always been a bit more morbid and strange compared to his teammates. But one day, during a particularly difficult practice, Scott noticed Stiles’ eyes flaring into an orange fire, just like Kira’s. He ushered his friend off the field and looked at him with his wolf eyes, audibly gasping when he had the faintest hint of an aura around him.

That day, after school was over, Scott asked both Stiles and Allison to meet him at Derek’s loft. He went to Kira’s house, asking Noshiko to accompany him, and they all sat down to have a talk. Apparently the kitsune had been tamed, leaving behind their original foxes. The darkness was gone from them, according to Noshiko, but they had been transformed into kitsune, just like the bite had transformed Scott.

* * *

 

The years go by, and Kira steadily finds herself being more drawn to Allison and Stiles. They learn the strengths of their powers together, learning the art of the sword (though of course Stiles doesn’t fare too well with that aspect). Scott can’t help but find their bond amusing, almost a sort of exes club. He’s still incredibly close to them all, but he knows they need each other more than anything else.

When the time comes for them to decide on college, Scott is the only one who knows exactly what he wants to do - become a veterinarian. Lydia is majoring in mathematics, but she finds herself interested in psychology and criminal justice as well. Malia decides to travel the world, and Isaac goes with her, as they no longer find Beacon Hills to be a place they want to be. When Allison mentions that she’s always been interested in photography, despite her rough start in her last school before BHHS, Stiles and Kira agree to accompany her to art school.

Stiles takes up the guitar, and finds music to be the perfect escape. He doesn’t know why he never considered it before, but he’s glad he has it now. Kira takes longer to decide what route she wants to go down, but after a few late-night drunk discussions with their friends, she decides to try video game design. She’s always been interested in playing them, and she’s had so many different story ideas that she’s happy for a way to let the world see them.

The three of them end up in an apartment together in L.A. A big city initially seemed counterintuitive to their personalities, but they could always find something to do, a distraction from the craziness of being a supernatural creature. It’s been five years since the events of the nemeton, and Stiles and Allison still haven’t fully adjusted. But they have Kira to help, and they are able to rein her in when her own fox spirit starts to become more powerful.

On the eve of their graduation, they lay together on the floor of the living room. There are already three empty bottles of wine, and Kira holds the remainder of the fourth in her hand. Stiles is shirtless, boxers the only clothing on him, while Allison and Kira are both wearing one of Stiles’ flannels, panties, and knee-high socks. They’ve never really discussed it, but they all know it turns him on to see them like this, and when he’s into it, they’re into it.

“What the hell is happening to us?” Stiles asks. He furrows his brow when the girls start to giggle.

“You do realize you asked that way back when we were starting out?” Allison asks after she catches her breath.

“Obviously not,” Stiles says, a little irritated. The alcohol makes him smile, though, and soon he’s joining them in their laughter. They continue for a good few minutes, caught up in the memory of how they’ve gotten here. He leans over to grab the bottle and takes another swig before continuing.

“I’m serious, though. What’s happening to us? Like we’re graduating tomorrow. As in less than 24 hours, tomorrow.” 

“Wait,  _ that’s  _ what you’re all freaked out about??” Kira asks, sitting up. Her hair’s a mess from not contending with gravity for a while, and Allison stifles a laugh when she sees her.

“Well, yeah, what else would I be freaking out about?”

“Us, dumbass,” Allison says, nudging Stiles with her elbow. “Hand it over.” She takes her own swig and hands it to Kira. “Drink up, ye matey.”

“What do you mean us?” Stiles’ voice sobers up briefly before he hiccups. “I didn’t realize we needed to further discuss us. Hey, that rhymed!” he says, giggling. 

He looks up at the ceiling for a moment before feeling a tickle on his leg, the feeling of someone’s hair draping over him. He pulls himself up - with Kira and Allison each grabbing an arm and helping him - and smiles down at Allison, who has laid her head in his lap. His right hand gently pushes her hair back to show her face, rubbing his thumb along her cheek, while his left arm pulls Kira in to him until she rests her head on his shoulder.

“I just thought we were going to stay  _ us  _ after graduation, y’know? You’re my girls, I love you both. But I guess if you think we need to have that conversation, then we can. Better do it while we’re all drunk, though, to avoid hurting anyone’s feelings too much.” He’s grown quiet, and Kira rubs her hand on his back.

“That’s not what we meant, silly,” she whispers. “We live in university housing, and it’d be a little pointless to continue living here if we’re no longer enrolled.”

Allison’s arm stretches out to rub Stiles’ leg, grounding him, and she reaches the other one around to grab Kira’s hand that is behind Stiles. It’s an awkward sort of hug, but it works for them.

“We love you too, Stiles, and there’s no way we’d give you up. We all bleed the same, feel the same, both our human sides and our foxes. You couldn’t get rid of us that easily.”

“I wouldn’t dare try,” Stiles says, smiling. 

He turns to Kira and presses a kiss to her forehead, then leans down and kisses Allison’s cheek before falling back down on the floor. Allison stays where she is, but Kira follows him down, curling up to his side and resting her head on his chest. He keeps one hand on Allison, the other curling around Kira, holding them close, and soon enough they’ve fallen asleep, knowing that no matter what happens, they’ll have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we tell yet that Stallira is my new OT3??  
> Come find me on tumblr @hufflepuffkira!


End file.
